The Doctors realizing
by The mustache that could
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is starting to realize his love for Captain Jack, but who knows if the Captain feels the same way.


It all happened on my last vacation trip I went on with my companion, Martha, and my friend Captain Jack...

"Here we are. Martha's house." I said as Martha, Captain Jack and I stepped out of the Tardis and onto Martha's front porch.

"What a great day for a swim. Isn't that right Doctor?" Captain Jack laughed as he walked through the front door.

"Why yes it is. Quite brilliant in fact." I said staring at him as I followed after him with Martha behind me. We walked through the house and through the backdoor to get to the pool. I kept staring at Captain as he started undressing. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment but it felt like he had me hypnotized. And then, I didn't know what was happening. Captain walked toward me and started undoing my tie.

"Um, Captain... w-what a-are you doing? I stampered as he looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Helping you with your tie. Looks like your having some trouble." I looked down and realized I had gotten my fingers caught in the tie.

"O-oh oops" We all laughed as I finished undressing.

"Lets all jump-" Martha started to speak, but she was pushed into the pool by Captain.

"Your next, Doctor." Captain started walking towards me.

"Nope!" I picked him up and threw him in. "Allons-y!" I yelled as I jumped in after him.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks." Martha said as she got out of the pool and entered the house.

I was standing at the edge of the pool when Captain came out of the water in front of me. Then...Then he pulled me towards him and he hugged me.

"Ah, I love you, man." He laughed as he squeezed me tighter.

"You won't love me after this!" I yelled as I pulled him under the water. Then I... I kissed him. I just held his face and pulled him close and kissed him. I-I wasn't sure what to do. I must have passed out or something because the next thing I knew, Martha and Captain were on either side of me as I was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Captain looked at me with a worried face.

"Yeah, I think..." I sat up and almost hit my head on Captains'.

"Hurry! Get dressed! You guy's need to get to dinner." Martha said as she helped me up and threw my clothes at me.

"What about you? I thought you were going." I said, still in a daze. I tripped and as I was about to fall, Captain caught me. " Oh s-sorry, C-Captain." I wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't go because my mother called me. She said she has something important for me, so I have to go right away. Bye guys, I love you." And she was in and out of the house just like that.

"I wonder what's so important. Well, I better get dressed then." I said as I walked into the house and into the bathroom. When I walked out, Captain was waiting for me by the front door.

"Wow, Captain. You look... incredible." I said quietly as I walked towards him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a nice red tie and a rose in the pocket.

"So do you, Doctor." Captain smiled, "And for now, just call me Jack." We walked outside and started walking to the restaurant. On our way, we walked by a stand for flowers. I wanted to take a look, so I told Jack to go on ahead. I was still really nervous about the way Jack feels about me after I kissed him. What if he doesn't feel the same. And then I started to think... wait, am I falling in love with... Jack? Then I saw the most beautifully colored flowers. They were blue and they reminded me of Jack's eyes. His eyes... just the perfect blue. I couldn't stop looking at them so I thought, well, what if I bought them, for Jack. So I bought a dozen blue flowers for him. I looked down the street and he was standing there, waiting for me. I quickly hid the flowers, and started walking towards him.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked as I finally joined him again.

"I don't know. The flowers just kind of caught my eye. They are beautiful." Jack laughed and opened the door to the restaurant and waited for me to go in first before following after me. It was pretty simple from there, the waitress seated us and took our orders, Jack and I talked and he surprised me.

"You know, you almost drowned. And I saved you." Jack said. The waitress came over with our food and handed a slip to Jack. He just stared at it for a bit. He finally hit just the right light for me to see what was written on it. It was a phone number. I didn't know what he was going to do with it. I was surprised to see him give it back to her. She looked kind of puzzled too. Then she just walked away. She looked a little mad too. Then we looked at each other and I couldn't help but to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Wait, I thought. Blue... the flowers! I took them out and started handing them to Jack.

"Um... here. I... um, hope you like them." I wasn't sure what to think, or say, or even do. I was so nervous that he would love me the way I love him.


End file.
